Sakura
by PatrickMcKinney
Summary: A cute sappy oneshot KenshinKaoru fic. Now Edited! MAJOR FLUFF! Don't choke on the waff okay? From Kaoru's POV.


PM: Yes, yes, I know everyone does these type of sappy, cute fluffy Kenshin/Kaoru fics, and it's names sakura, like every other fic, but I was feeling uncreative about the title. I wrote one anyway. It's Kaoru's POV, by the way. MAJOR FLUFF!

Edit:Hah! I wrote this a year ago, reread it and decided to change it a bit, after realizing how sudden the last version was, especially for the Japanese.

Sakura

I stare at the water, watching the sunlight dance across my reflection. I single blossom falls, a sakura blossom. I blink back a tear as I think of him.

I love him so much, yet, he doesn't seem to notice. He protects me, and is a great friend, but…

Another blossom falls, gently onto the water, floating there, sending out small concentric ripples. I pick it up, fingering the soft petals. A sudden gust of wind blows from the north, sending the blossom out of my reach and into the night air, although I try to catch it. I try to hold back my tears, unsuccessfully.

What if he runs away? Leaves in the middle of the night, without a goodbye. I don't think I could bear it if he…

"Kaoru-dono?" a soft voice asks behind me. "Daijoubu ka?"

I quickly wipe my eyes, avoiding looking at him.

"Yes, yes of course I'm alright. I was just…" I feel his hand on my shoulder. I look up into his face, his eyes full of concern.

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question. "What's wrong?"

I can't hold back anymore. I throw my arms around his neck and start to cry.

"Oro.. Kaoru-dono?" He hesitantly puts his arms around my shoulders, softly trying to calm me down.

"Kenshin Himura, you better not leave me." I pull away awkwardly, suddenly feeling very silly. "I mean- just- don't leave alright?"

He looked down at me, and smiled gently.

"I won't." he said as he dabbed a tear from my cheek. "I couldn't leave."

I stared at him in surprise, not expecting that kind of answer. He must have sensed my doubts then because he pulled me back into his arms, my head on his shoulder and hands on his chest. He was so warm… He moved his head nearer to my ear.

Softly, he whispered into the warm spring night. "I won't leave you again. I promise."

I buried my face into his shoulder, muttering his name softly, completely happy to be in has arms at last.

I heard a wolf whistle from the house. We both looked towards the house to see Yahiko and Sanosuke in the door way.

Sanosuke raised one eyebrow. "Only going to tell her it was time for dinner, eh Kenshin?"

"Eheh…." Kenshin looked very embarrassed.

"Well, at least we know you're not going anywhere now. Finally confessed eh?… sheesh, you sure took your time…

"Kenshin, you have weird taste in women…"

"YAHIKO!" I yelled, though I didn't hit him. I was very reluctant to leave Kenshin.

"OW!" Sanosuke and Yahiko yelled and I looked up again to see Miss Megumi with Sanosuke and Yahiko each by their ear.

"Sanosuke, it's not polite to walk in on other people's business you know." She grinned, and dragged them off to dinner.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO DO? RIP MY EAR OFF!" Yahiko shouted, struggleing.

Sanosuke sighed, allowing himself to be dragged. "Baka kitsune." I made a mental note not to ever mention the possibility of Sano and Megumi-san to Tae-san.

I sighed and Kenshin put his arm around my waist.

"We should go inside for dinner that we should."

I smiled and looked back towards the garden to see a single Sakura blossom be blown into the air.

Kenshin reached up, caught it and presented it to me, cocking his head to the side, giving me the soft smile I had seen so many times before, now filled with new meaning.

"For you, Kaoru." he said as I placed my hand on his to take the flower and we walked inside, together.

AHHH! FLUFF! I'm rather jealous of Kaoru right now… but they're so cute! AHHH! KAWAII-FLUFFYNESS! This actually didn't need too much editing. Its reaaaaallly short. I like it though. Especially the end part.

Sorry, Please review! Thankyou!

For the people who don't know:

dono is a more old fashioned ending added to a name that's very polite. It's like Miss, or Sir. As you'll see, he leaves it off in the last line, because things are different between them

Daijoubu ka means what's wrong

Baka Kitsune means stupid fox. It's just what sano calls megumi.


End file.
